Porque Rin es un Alpha llorón
by nicole.ra.checa
Summary: -¿Disculpe?-tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro se habían tentado a cuestionar al médico frente a ellos, en especial Sousuke que no sabía si cagarse de risa o simplemente meter a Rin en un costal y lanzarlo al rio más cercano. -Creo que no me escucharon bien…-murmuro el hombre con cierta paciencia-Seré breve, serán padres-anuncio con una sonrisa agraciada. (Omegaverse)
1. Algo inesperado

-¿Disculpe?-tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro se habían tentado a cuestionar al médico frente a ellos, en especial Sousuke que no sabía si cagarse de risa o simplemente meter a Rin en un costal y lanzarlo al rio más cercano.

-Creo que no me escucharon bien…-murmuro el hombre con cierta paciencia-Seré breve, serán padres-anuncio con una sonrisa agraciada.

* * *

Los sonidos parecían disminuir dramáticamente en sus oídos, la luz cegadora del consultorio le hizo parpadear confundido, una cálida y mermada voz le llamaba.

-Rin…, Rin ¡Dios! Qué bueno que despertaste-Sousuke pudo respirar aliviado mientras apretaba la mano de su prometido entre la suya, Rin musito un quejido sosteniéndose la cabeza, el golpe había sido contundente.

-¿Sousuke…? ¡Tuve un sueño muy loco! Un doctor nos decía que seriamos padres… ¿Lo puedes creer?-su voz salía entrecortada, como si hubiera acabado de beber algo terriblemente ardiente contra sus cuerdas vocales, rio ante la idea.

La sonrisa de Sousuke se borró por completo. Rin lo miro perplejo notando como el entrecejo de su pelinegro se fruncía con pronunciada molestia.

-¿Qué sueño?-se atrevió a cuestionar el medico con una sonrisilla burlona para el pelirrojo que solo lo miro sumergido en pánico, Sousuke suspiro tapándole la boca a Rin antes de que este emitiera un griterío.

* * *

-¡S-se supone que tú eres un beta!-

-Rin-se empezó a quitar el abrigo.

-¡Un beta no puede quedarse embarazado de un Alpha!-caminaba en círculos por la habitación cubriendo de tierra la alfombra, ya que habían pasado por el parque.

-pues ... -

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Tú eres algo así como un betanicornio, fui timado!-sollozo con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Rin!-exclamo plantándose frente al llorica Alpha que tanto adoraba, sostuvo la cabeza del contrario entre sus manos acariciándolo con afecto-Vamos, respira conmigo uno, dos…-Rin lo miro con las pupilas temblorosas, apretándose contra el otro mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Sousuke, tu…-

-¿Sabes la pésima imagen que diste al desmayarte frente al doctor?-iba contando el contrario mientras despeinaba a Rin.

-Yo…-

-¿No se supone que el embarazado es el que debe tener ese tipo de reacciones?-susurro mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, la piel de Rin se erizo tenuemente al sentir el aliento húmedo del azabache, Rin suspiro con pesadez envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura del otro, Sousuke se hundió en ese abrazo, los brazos de Rin se aferraron a él con fuerza, en el silencio de la habitación pudo sentir las tibias lagrimas del azabache mojarle el hombro, su azabache.


	2. Cosas de Alphas y Betas

La mirada de Rin se perdió momentáneamente en el techo, mientras las cortinas daban paso a tenues rayos de sol de domingo, y aun cuando la calidez de la dicha lo llenaba él se sentía terriblemente…inquieto. ¿Pero qué podría decir al respecto? Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se enteraron del futuro miembro de su familia, bueno, no familia, familia, ya que Sousuke y el aún no se habían casado, a pesar de estar comprometidos ya por tres años.

Siempre habían aplazado la fecha del día deseado, a expensas de sus agitadas vidas. Y justo en aquel peculiar momento se lamentaba por ello ¡Dios, tendrían un bebé!

Un bebé, un bebé, un bebé ¡UN BEBÉ!

No importa cuántas veces gritara internamente esa palabra, aun parecía confusa y difusa, algo que le molestaba, y ese siempre había sido el mayor problema de ambos, imaginar un futuro así…y no exactamente porque no lo desearan, sino porque Rin era un Alpha y Sousuke un Beta.

* * *

-Un Alpha y un Beta no pueden producir progenie ya que los Betas no tienen los órganos sexuales necesarios para hacerlo, y tampoco pueden saciar las necesidades sexuales y psíquicas de los Alphas-Recordaba cada palabra de sus médicos, cuando cumplió 15 años y presentó como Alpha en sus exámenes, mientras que Sousuke se presentó como Beta.

Y era en aquella primavera cuando supo que su vida yacía alado de Sousuke, de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, su ilusión latente, cualquiera diría que era una época perfecta para declarar su amor, pero era absurdo, era un puberto que no tenía ni una jodida idea del universo, y menos sobre sí mismo de lo que deseaba admitir, y ya con un estatus establecido sintió que las cosas no mejoraron.

Al cumplir los 15 las cosas cambian para todos los géneros, en especial para Alphas y Omegas, los Alphas suelen pegar el estirón, adquirir más conciencia sobre su posición, y esforzarse más por sobresalir, los Omegas lo toman de la mejor manera que pueden, en algunas ocasiones toman terrero con los Alphas para estar tranquilos, tratan de tener siempre una vida relajada, aun en su condición, y con mayor razón se tornan precavidos. Los Betas ganan por sobre todos, no presentan mayor cambio dentro de sus vidas, no compiten contra los Alphas, ni poseen un temor latente acerca de su sexualidad como los Omegas, disfrutan de su paso por el instituto más que nadie.

Rin no podía decir que se quejaba acerca de su posición, realmente se alegró mucho al conocer el resultado, aunque era algo que suponía, ya que poseía dotes de líder desde muy joven; lo que le llevo una terrible desilusión fue saber que Sousuke no lo era, al principio se sintió confundido por ello, pese a eso trato de mantener cierta esperanza dentro de él, si Sousuke no era un Alpha lo más seguro era que era un Omega, pero vaya que estaba lejos de la respuesta, lo más lamentable de ello es que recibió dos malas noticias el mismo día, que el azabache no le correspondería y que era un Beta.

-S…Sousuke, si resulta que eres un Omega, en el futuro yo… ¿Podría ser tu Alpha?-había sido peor confesión de toda su vida, no eran las palabras correctas pero solo sintió que debía hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba cualquier puberto estaría aterrado con semejante declaración, la cosa es que lo cuestiono casi a pujos, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, mientras el rubor calentaba sus orejas ferozmente, y temblaba sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña carta para el azabache.

Sousuke no hizo más que mirarlo atónito de inicio, antes de desviar la mirada apenado y tomar con cuidado la carta de Rin.

-Rin, yo…-

-¡No debes de responderme si no quieres, lo siento!-casi tartamudeo antes de intentar huir de la escena, siendo sostenido firmemente por la mano contraria.

Una mirada cálida lo recibió, y se dejó guiar por aquella mano, sentándose alado del azabache que cambio su expresión a una un tanto triste.

-Rin, yo no soy tu mejor opción en este momento…-iba diciendo cuando Rin trato de refutarlo, Sousuke poso un dedo sobre los labios contrarios para que guardara silencio.

-No me entiendas mal, es complicado, pero quiero que sepas tu lugar desde este momento, no soy tu mejor opción, ni siquiera me acerco a una-

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-

Sousuke lanzo un bufido antes de decir-No soy un Alpha que te pueda dar estatus, ni un Omega con el que puedas tener una familia, soy un Beta Rin-murmuro apretando ligeramente la carta contra su pecho, regresándole la mirada a Rin para que notara la verdad en sus ojos.

-¿Y eso que…? Ni siquiera creo que nos afecte, esas cosas son una estupidez-menciono Rin con más ilusión que suspicacia, esperando con ello animar de algún modo a Sousuke.

-Nos afecta Rin, y no creo que debamos cruzar esa línea, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, es lo mejor, para ambos-finalizo casi de manera cortante.

-¿N…ni siquiera vas a pensarlo un poco?-susurro sintiendo como su voz se iba quebrando suavemente, mientras su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente contra su pecho, ahogándolo.

La mirada de Sousuke se vio enturbiada momentáneamente por un brillo, que poco a poco se perdió antes de que este se levantara y dejara la carta del contrario en la banca.

-Lo siento Rin pero no puedo estar contigo, debes pensar bien las cosas por tu propio bien, no puedo darte nada a futuro, busca un Omega adecuado y olvídame-casi gruño antes de retirarse, sin siquiera voltear los ojos una última vez al Alpha menor y confrontarlo, como debía hacerlo.

Y Rin no hizo más que apretar sus labios temblorosos mientras las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos.

Fue ahí cuando paso por un corto periodo de distanciamiento con Sousuke, que fue de los más complicados de su vida, no solo por el hecho de que sus características sexuales empezaron a aflorar, sino por la soledad y el malestar que le producía que Sousuke le rehuyera como si fuera la lepra.

Ni siquiera cuando estaban en su dormitorio compartido podía sentirse feliz, Sousuke procuraba ignorarlo, hacerse el dormido, o hasta pasarle de largo. Y ni que decir de los celos que tuvo cuando supo que el azabache había conseguido una novia, fue como querer vomitar a diario, y hasta tuvo tiempo de odiar a Sousuke, al punto que en las competiciones de natación de su instituto terminaron golpeándose en las duchas, al final los encontraron y terminaron descalificándolos por comportamiento agresivo, y eso fue solo el inicio.

Luego comenzaron con discusiones en las clases, fuera de ellas, en los recesos, y hasta cuando por asomo y cruzaban miradas en la cafetería, cualquiera diría que esto era culpa de las hormonas, en especial de las de Rin ya que era un Alpha, y era normal en ellos buscar de vez en cuando pleito y competición, pero ellos habían pasado esa fina línea hace mucho, y no solo por el carácter cambiante de Rin, sino también por la creciente agresividad que Sousuke mostraba, siendo este el que iniciara algunas de sus discusiones más severas.

Y cada vez fue peor, de las miradas hirientes y palabras cortantes pasaron a los insultos, empujones y a mas golpes de los que recordara en una década. Hasta que un día el decano de Samezuka decidió cambiarlos de compañero de cuarto, Sousuke se iría al cuarto de Momo, un Beta menor a él, mientras que Seijuro, Alpha y capitán del equipo de natación vigilaría a Rin como su futuro compañero.

Ni Rin, ni Sousuke sintieron alivio con tal veredicto, pero no era como si pudieran cambiar las cosas.

Rin había decidido pasar el último fin de semana que Sousuke se mudaba cerca de los Iwatobi, olvidándose por un momento del stress de los últimos meses con Sousuke, Nagisa y Makoto intentaron sacarle cierta información al respecto, pero Rin fue escueto en sus palabras.

-Sousuke es un idiota, espero jamás volver a ver a alguien tan pedante y estúpido como el-casi siseo en baja voz, dejando claro que hablar sobre el asunto seria pisar zona de fuego.

Haru fue de los pocos que no cuestiono nada al respecto, dejo a Rin relajarse el tiempo que quisiera acampar con ellos durante ese fin de semana.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos descansar-menciono Makoto con una leve sonrisa, Nagisa y Rei asintieron, empezando a armar las carpas donde dormirían, Makoto dormiría con ellos, ya que era un Omega, y se sentía más tranquilo sin incomodar a Haru, quien había presentado como Alpha durante sus exámenes.

Cuando ya pudieron terminar de levantar ambas carpas, Rei y Nagisa se despidieron con el leve ''Hasta mañana'', dejando el cierre de la carpa ligeramente abierto para que Makoto los acompañara después.

Rin se había metido a cambiar de ropa cuando asomo ligeramente la cabeza, mirando como Makoto descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haru, y este tenía un sutil agarre en la cintura del castaño, se quedó un poco embelesado por la imagen, sintiendo ese ligero toque de molestia en el pecho, se sentía celoso de la dicha que tenía Haru, él no podía gozar de eso, hasta ahora todo parecía indicar que Sousuke lo repudiaba, y quizá hasta su amistad había sido una farsa.

Haru lo tenía todo, tenía la suerte de haber presentado como Alpha, y que Makoto lo hiciera como Omega, y que este lo adorara con toda su maldita vida, ¿Qué podía decir él acerca de Sousuke?, se sentía lastimero por ello, miro como Makoto deposito rápidamente un beso en la mejilla del azabache, dejando a Haru embelesado y sonriendo tímidamente, Makoto se retiró a la seguridad de su carpa, mientras Haru apagaba la fogata y se acercaba hacia la de ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente fue Haru el que rompió el silencio, acomodándose de lado para ver mejor al Matsuoka.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-cuestiono en voz baja, casi adormilado.

-¿De qué?-murmuro sin mirarlo realmente, Haru giro los ojos con fastidio.

-Has estado molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, no es que quiera ser grosero pero nada parece animarte, ¿Qué paso con exactitud con Sousuke?-finalizo mirando atento al contrario.

-Vaya, para alguien que prefiere el silencio…saliste muy hablador Haru-

-Es porque no dejabas de vernos a Makoto y a mí con odio, ¿Eso te dice algo?-Rin lo miro sorprendido, abriendo y serrando la boca sin saber que decir, hasta que soltó un suspiro exhausto y hablo.

-Yo…no los mire con odio, es solo que estoy celoso, desearía tener tu suerte y no tener que lamentarme por ver a Sousuke la semana que viene-

-¿Por qué estarías celoso?-

-¡Oh por favor, por todo! Makoto es tu mejor amigo, te ama, realmente lo hace, y tienes suerte de que sea un Omega, podrías confesarle tu amor y nadie tendría que decirles que está mal-soltó un gruñido, Haru parpadeo un par de veces para espabilarse el sueño.

-Bueno…es cierto, ¿Pero porque eso habría de molestarte?-quiso indagar, tanteando sus palabras.

Rin se removió un poco antes de sentarse y retirar levemente sus mantas, se pasó las manos por el cabello un par de veces antes de agachar la mirada.

-Sousuke presento como Beta, y yo…me confesé a el-

-¿Y?-

-Pues que no ha dejado de odiarme desde ese día, en menos de una semana se sacó una novia de la manga, y no hemos dejado de pelear por cualquier estupidez, el decano decidió cambiarnos de compañeros para parar nuestras peleas-

-¿Todo eso en tan poco tiempo?-menciono levantando una ceja significativamente.

-Aja-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras miraba sus manos tratando de sentir algún indicio de sueño.

-Mnhh, pues más parece que trata de huir de lo que siente…-dijo descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando cualquier punto de la carpa, Rin levanto la mirada con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Explícate-solicito casi con impaciencia.

-Pues, no sé si lo que te diga está bien, pero…a mi modo de ver, que todo eso pasara en tan poco tiempo me hace creer que está molesto consigo mismo, y no exactamente porque te odie, más parece que…-se quedó un momento divagando, sacando a Rin de sus casillas.

-Habla Haru, ¡Habla!-su grito salió casi pitando por toda la carpa, oyeron los sutiles pasos de Makoto fuera de este.

-¿Chicos, está todo bien?-cuestiono con un ligero todo de preocupación en la voz.

-Si Makoto, no te preocupes, ve a descansar-apaciguo Haru, Makoto no menciono nada más, se retiró con el ligero sonido de las olas de fondo, cubriendo sus pasos.

-Más parece que tratara de olvidarte, quizá en el fondo si te quería, pero es una suposición-concluyo levantando los hombros, restándole interés a sus palabras.

Rin lo miro ofuscado, sin saber que pensar con exactitud, en cierta parte quería que todo su ser se alocara y tomara en serio esas palabras, pero otra parte sentía que sería como lanzarse una granada al pecho e intentar salir vivo.

-Ah, y por cierto, lo de Makoto y yo no es color de rosa, y no hables de ello como si lo entendieras-susurro antes de darle la espalda al contrario, y enroscarse en sus propias cobijas.

Rin despisto sus pensamientos de Sousuke por la curiosidad latente en él.

-¿Acaso hay problemas en el paraíso?-murmuro casi con una risa ahogada.

Haru se mantuvo silencioso largo rato, Rin llego a pensar que quizá el sueño le había ganado al contrario.

-Makoto y yo nos hemos distanciado-fue como un silbido del viento antes que algo sonoro, aun así lo escucho.

-No lo parece-afirmo tratando de ser comprensivo.

-Makoto y yo tenemos miedo de lo que somos, ya sabes… de todo ese rollo de meter la pata y demás, aún no hemos iniciado nuestros ciclos y ya les tenemos miedo, no quiero llegar a dañarle nunca, y el no desea atarme a su vida tan precariamente, y lo entiendo, es solo que…-

-…Temes perderlo-susurro más para sí mismo que para el niño caballa.

-Y solo tenemos 15 años-dijo casi inflando las mejillas.

-Es como si las pruebas de genero nos hubieran lavado el cerebro, ¿Le has hablado sobre esto?-

-Makoto lo sabe, por ello es precario conmigo, queremos ser el primero del contrario, y es algo que algún momento pasara, por ello tratamos de tomarlo con calma y a nuestra manera, aun con ese miedo…estamos tratando de no comernos la cabeza y querernos en este momento, de la forma adecuada-

-Suena romántico-sonrió finalmente, apreciando de cierta manera las experiencias del contrario, Haru estiro la pierna pateando al contrario.

-Gracias por oír-murmuro antes de bostezar.

-Igualmente-susurro sintiendo el cansancio saturando su sistema.

Y fue domingo por la tarde cuando regreso a Samezuka renovado, con la cabeza un poco más ligera y el stress desvanecido, o eso llego a creer, aún tenía que aclararse ciertas cosas pero las más importantes parecía ya tener sentido, si bien era cierto no se había ilusionado a mil por las palabras de Haru, aun así las había meditado desde el lado de Sousuke, y de cierta manera tenían sentido, quizá este tenía esa actitud hacia el producto de los prejuicios y del temor a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, para él, un Alpha.

Si era ello, y Haru no había fallado en sus palabras, aun tendría una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Sousuke, expresándole todos sus sentimientos y como hizo su compañero, hablando de sus temores más profundos.

Del miedo a no darse una oportunidad, de dejar algo tan precioso como una amistad abandonada, por Dios, intentarlo era parte de ese momento, de llorar, de gritar, de reír, de ser un jodido adolescente hormonal porque podían, porque no estaba sacado de lugar.

Si Sousuke lo despreciaba por quererlo lo sabría, realmente lo sabría.

Cruzo la puerta cavilando sus palabras, cada una, letra por letra, pero el aire escapo de sus pulmones precariamente viendo a Sousuke sentado al filo de su cama, mirando una pequeña foto que supo reconocer, era cuando eran unos enanos y se volvieron inseparables, cuando tenían 10 años.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulce sobresaliera en sus labios, dejando que la mirada guardara cada parte del contrario en su memoria, Dios…estaba tan enamorado.

-Sousuke-murmuro levemente sin apartar la mirada del contrario, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran, los preciosos jade azulino de Sousuke tenían una sombra triste en su contorno, hasta se atrevería a decir que había llorado, y deseo más que nadie ser aquel que lo consolara, pero debía ser realista.

Aparto apenas unos segundos sus ojos para decir.

-¿Podríamos hablar?-pidió con la voz calma, tersa.

Sousuke le desvió la mirada con molestia, apretando los dientes en malestar.

-No Rin, ya me iba-concluyo evitando encontrarse con aquellos rubíes despampanantes.

Rin sintió aquel vacío llenando sus pulmones, y ralentizando dolorosamente el ritmo de su corazón, como si fuera a morir con cualquier palabra de más.

-Cuando me confesé ante ti no lo hice de la manera adecuada, fui torpe y no tuve nada de tacto, lamento si eso te quito la tranquilidad, y lo hare de la manera correcta…-

-Rin, ¡Basta! No deseo…-rugió con sentir.

-Lo sé, pero me oirás, si me odias, y si has dejado de sentir algo por mi lo entenderé, pero mírame a los ojos cuando me digas no-casi suplico, Sousuke chasqueo sus dientes antes de tratar de salir por la puerta cuando Rin la cerro de un certero golpe.

-¡Te quiero, estoy cansado de pelear, pero no puedo pedirte perdón por quererte, porque es lo más puro que he sentido, soy un chico y un Alpha al que no le importaría ser amado por un Beta toda su vida, y por el cual su corazón solo late cada vez que veo lo gruñón e increíble que es, y al cual no he dejado de mirar ni por un segundo!-

-¡Rin, apártate!-siseo con malestar el contrario, dejando la mirada oculta con su cabello.

-No, ahora dilo, ya no me importa, di cuanto odias que tenga esos sentimientos hacia ti ¡Dime no!-y levando con un rápido movimiento el mentón del contrario, quería ver esos ojos y sentir su desamor como fuego, solo así lo olvidaría en paz, solo así podría.

Pero lo que recibió fue aquella mirada de agua marina deshacerse en tibias lágrimas, mientras los labios de Sousuke eran contraídos para no soltar sollozos ahogadizos, y la verdad lo ilumino todo.

Porque aunque los labios de Sousuke pudieran llevar veneno, sus ojos tenían la cura. Y lo único que gritaba con la mirada, era…

-Te quiero, t…te quiero-tan puro y claro, tan genuino y terriblemente cruel, porque así de tonto es el primer amor, y quizá también el ultimo.

El aire atravesó sus pulmones fugazmente antes de abrasarlos en aquel remolino de frenesí, mientras las caricias eran desvergonzadas, torpes y crudas sobre la ropa, tan faltos de experiencia y propios de la primera vez.

Y todo fue borroso y exalto las sensaciones en su piel, en cada jadeo, gemido, llanto y sollozo que curso mientras sus bocas eran abrazadas, una contra la otra, dejando que finos hilos de saliva los unieran, y enredaban sus piernas con el afán de asirse, y contraerse en la fricción de sus cuerpos, mientras la ropa había sido olvidada en el suelo de su dormitorio.

Sousuke maldecía entre dientes, sin poder contener los temblores que revoloteaban en todo su ser, a cada embestida firme de Rin. El Matsuoka parecía embelesado, hipnotizado, y enjaulado en su propio frenesí por consumir cada parte de aquel cuerpo, mordiéndolo, dejando las marcas de sus dedos asentadas en aquellos contorneados y bien formados muslos, con la boca perdida tanto en la boca del azabache como en sus rosados y erizados pezones.

-¡Rin…maldición te, te estas hinchando!-casi lloro en deleite Sousuke, dejando abrazadas con firmeza sus piernas a la cintura contraria, tratando de apaciguar el ir y venir del miembro hinchado y goteante del Alpha dentro de sí, no, no solo eso, su Alpha.

-N…no quiero parar Sousuke, lo siento, lo siento…-susurro en disculpa dejando cálidos besos entre las sienes de Sousuke, mientras sus brazos estrechaban al mar de temblores que era el azabache.

Los brazos de Sousuke lo rodearon entre sacudidas, antes de que aquellos ojos de mar lo consumieran junto a un muy casto beso, y una risa quebradiza.

-Te odio-siseo aun sollozante.

-Yo más-apremio cándido, dulce como ninguno, dándose el gusto de amar con fervor a su Yamazaki.


End file.
